


The Snake Among Lions

by orphan_account



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Torture, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if one day, Draco decides he's sick of being a Slytherin stereotype?What if one day, Draco decides Slytherin can be better?What if one day, Draco decides he can be better?





	1. Tables Have Turned

Draco decided he'd had enough of his fellow Slytherin for the time being. He was sick of the shallow conversations, the automatic judgement, the expectations. He didn't even care if Snape owled his father. The next question becomes where would he actually sit? The Hufflepuffs couldn't stand him. He didn't think he could sit through an entire meal of Luna Lovegood's bizarre conversation either. He figured that left Potter and the Gryffindors.

"Draco, it's time to go down and eat," he heard Goyle call.

"Go on without me. I'll be down in a minute," He called back. Sometimes, it's like him and Crabbe have no minds of their own. It was fun to boss them around at first, but now it's just tiresome, Draco thought. Since it was Saturday, he threw on a plain shirt, black jeans, his leather jacket, and some canvas shoes. He knew his father wouldn't approve of such a casual look, but then again his father isn't there. He decided against styling his hair.

He finally walked into the Great Hall, ignoring Crabbe an Goyle's expectant gazes. He saw the mop of unruly dark hair he was looking for. He slid into the bench beside him, forcing Ron to move over.

"Oi! What's the big idea, Malfoy?" Ron seems displeased at his displacement.

"I'm eating breakfast. Figured that was obvious." He tried to keep his voice level, like he belonged there.

"Well, why don't you eat at the Slytherin table, where you belong?" Harry was watching them thoughtfully while Hermione peered over her morning edition of the Prophet.

"Well, Weasley, I've come to find the shallow conversation quite insufferable. I mean would you want to sit with that?" He gestured to a confused Crabbe and Goyle and a seething Pansy.

"So you decide to force yourself into my seat?" Ron was definitely not letting his arrival drop.

"Ron, let it be. He isn't hurting anyone. Anyway, I was gonna go talk to him anyway about our Potions project." Harry was helping Draco. This is new, the latter thought.

"So, Draco," he's began, using his given name, "what potion do you want to do our assignment on? I was thinking Draught of the Living Dead."

"Umm..." Draco began, collecting himself, "Yeah that's fine by me. But the potion is called Draught of Living Death. Misnaming the potion, Snape will surely deduct points."

"Oh, thanks."

"Harry, are you sure you want to brew that potion?" Hermione questioned. "That's a N.E.W.T. level potion." Hermione took an interest in the boys' conversation. Ron had decided to ignore Draco by engaging with Seamus and Neville, not that Draco minded. The other Gryffindors had also moved on while Hermione and Harry continued their discussion of the potion.

"Well, Granger-" Draco decided to join the conversation.

"Hermione, please," she corrected.

"Hermione, then, if you crush the beans with the side of the blade, you get more juices per bean and adding an extra helps with the color."

"But that's not what the recipe says though." She sounded upset that Draco would dare to diverge from the written recipe.

"Recipes can be improved upon," is all he supplied her with.

"He has a point, Hermione." Harry rose to Draco's defense again.

"Well it's your fail," she mumbled as she gets up and leaves to Hall.

"Why are you being so decent to me, Potter?"

"Because, Draco, we all deserve a second chance. We all grow, well except maybe Ron here."

"Oi! I heard that!" Ron sounded affronted.

Harry mumbled something about how he was meant to.

"We can either work on our project in the library or out by the lake." Draco realized he was talking to him as Harry asked which Draco would prefer.

Draco chose the lake, as they were less likely to be bothered. He spent the rest of his Saturday with Harry, Hermione joining them later. It wasn't as bad as he used to imagine it would be. It was pleasant if you ignored the glares from the Slytherins and Ron, Draco decided. The rest of Gryffindor didn't seem to care, so he also ate with them the rest of the day.

Finally it was curfew and Draco didn't have a choice but to return to the Slytherin dungeons.


	2. The Dreaded

"What the hell was that, Draco?" Pansy's voice was quite shrill. Not in the mood, Draco just waved her off. Apparently, that made it worse.

"You can't just ignore me! Ignore us! We are your housemates, your friends! And you ditch us! For what, huh? Potter and his mudblood of a girlfriend?"

"First of all," Draco deigned to answer, "Hermione is Not bad once you get to know her. And neither is Harry. And spending one day with them was more interesting than all of last year with you lot. I'm sick of all of this. Sick of having to act like a guy because of our parents' political choice. Because we are Slytherin. All this hatred, all this shallow stupidity and pettiness and for what? Maybe this is why everyone hates us. Haven't you wondered why we get less first years every sorting ceremony?" He looked around the common room, knowing everyone was watching. No one answered. Actually Pansy was the only one who would meet his gaze. "That's what I thought." He huffed and pushed himself up the stairs and fell into bed fully dressed.

"I understand, Draco," He heard Goyle whisper as he rolled over and fell asleep.

~*~

Draco woke up late the next day, having tossed and turned all night. Having missed breakfast, he just headed straight to the library, still in yesterday's clothes.

"Hey, Draco." The blond snapped his head up to see who startled him. "I figured I could find you here. Care to join us at the Three Broomsticks?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Well, since I'm inviting you, it's not an imposition. Now come on," Harry reaches down to help Draco up.

That lazy Sunday afternoon was the best. It felt nice to be able to relax without worrying about his image. They spent the whole afternoon in Hogsmeade, visiting every shop, laughing, and just enjoying the company of the trio they'd become.

The bliss was soon to end though. When they returned to the castle, the Slytherin found a letter from his father;

Draco,  
I heard from Severus that you've stopped spending time with your fellow Slytherins. I must say, I'm disappointed. Please remember, you are a Malfoy. Your mother sends her love.   
-L.A.M.

Short, to the point, and devoid of emotion. This was just a typical letter from Lucius. He didn't even seem genuinely upset, just going through the motions of being a Malfoy. Draco sauntered to dinner and sat with Harry and Hermione again. They motion to his left hand with a questioning look. Realizing he had forgotten to leave the letter in his room, Draco explained that it was a letter from his father.

"Everything is fine." For now.


	3. House Guests

The term continued in the same manner. Draco spent his time with Harry and Hermione, and occasionally the other Gryffindors. Draco only spent time with his fellow Slytherins during lessons. He would wait until the last minute to return to his dorm for curfew, and always headed straight to bed. He was known to "accidentally" fall asleep on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room, not that the other students minded.

Soon it was time for the winter holidays. Draco would be returning to the Malfoy Manor, as he had promised his mother he would. He boarded the train with his new found friends, ignoring the dread that filled him. Harry and Hermione tried to keep the conversation light as the train sped along; however, Draco was too distracted and barely nodded along. Someone slipped Draco a piece of parchment.

Owl me if you need or want to talk, I'm here: Third Bedroom, House of Black That should be enough for your owl to find me -HJP

Draco looked at Harry and saw he seemed quite sincere about the note. Eventually they made it back to London and it was time for everyone to disembark. Draco watched as Hermione approached her parents and Harry approached Remus while he walked towards his father. Soon, both Malfoy men disappeared from the platform.

"Draco, I need to inform you that we have a most honored house guest. Please enter on your best behavior." His father's voice seemed to waiver a bit, like he was unsure.

"Draco, welcome home." The voice greeting him was calm but chilling, putting the boy on edge. Draco turned and saw who was speaking to him. His whole body went cold, realizing the house guest was his worst nightmare realized.

"My Lord," Draco bowed.

"I have a very important task for you. As you know, Dumbledore is the only thing keeping me from Potter. Your job is to fix that. I tire of the old man's antics, and you are the perfect person for this. Consider this your initiation." The voice was quite but commanding, never increasing in volume. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me your left forearm."

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but this is something I cannot do." Draco felt like he would vomit right there on his mother's favorite rug.

"Excuse me? Are you sure this is the wisest choice? I am not a forgiving man." Venom crept into the previously calm voice.

"I-I-I can't do it, sir," Draco stuttered, determined to stand his ground. Now Lucius had his arm around his wife, who had begun to sob softly.

"CRUCIO!" Draco collapsed as his tortured screams filled the otherwise quite mansion.

"Give me your arm, boy!" The visitor hissed at the teen who only shook his head weakly, still refusing to comply.

"CRUCIO!" The agonizing screams began again, making everyone wince, though none came to Draco's aid, fearing for their own safety. This pattern continued for about 2 hours, only ending when Draco lost consciousness completely.

Draco awoke in his bed. He noticed his entire being hurt more than he had ever imagined possible. There was also a strange burning sensation on his left arm. Lifting his arm up to inspect it, he gasped in shock and horror at what he found.


	4. ...---...

A tar black snake and skull stared back at the terrified teen.

"Here you go, honey." Draco looked away from his arm to the source of the soft, timid voice. His mother stood, holding a tray of food, avoiding her son's gaze.

"You can leave it, Mother." As I soon as she left the room, the boy pushed himself up, ignoring the fact that every nerve in his slight body was screaming. He pulled out a scratch piece of parchment and, panicking, wrote a short letter to the first person he could think of. When he finished writing, he sent the letter with his owl, not bothering to look over what he just transcribed. As soon as the owl left, Draco felt tears slide down his face. He sat there silently until he cried himself to sleep. Not to long after he dozed off, he was awoken by a loud POP! Before he could figure out what was happening, he was standing in an unfamiliar bedroom.

Scared out of his mind, Draco looked up to see his friend. His body became racked with loud, heart-breaking sobs. As he collapsed, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his slight figure, and slide them both to the ground gently. He clung to the jumper he was crying into life it was a life preserver and he was drowning. He continued to sob heavily, while the arms continued to hold him. He cried until he had no more tears left and his body hurt even more than when he arrived. He thought maybe he should move but the embrace was exactly what he needed and knew he would never receive at home. Eventually, he fell asleep on his friends lap, his hair being stroked comfortingly.


	5. Salvet Et Serpens Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Harry's POV. This will happen periodically, but will notify you if a chapter isn't Draco's POV. Originally I had a photo of Draco's letter in the work but I don't know how to do that here. You can see it here though: http://imgur.com/a/cxJVh

The boy laying in his bed was startled by an urgent tapping on his window. He was quite surprised, given it was only the first day of holiday. He closed the space between the bed and the window, opening it for the eagle owl that had arrived. The owl took perch on his desk, allowing him to take the parchment off his leg. The letter was addressed to HJP on the outside and the handwriting was familiar. Worried something was wrong, he tore into the letter.

 

-Harry,

I don't know what to do.  ~~You are the only person I can tell.~~ He made me get it. He forced the mark on me. He tortured me and then put it on me. What am I gonna do?  ~~He wants me to kill~~ I can't do this. My parents can't help me.  ~~I'm scared.~~ -Draco

 

As soon as he finished reading the letter, the dark-haired boy threw it onto his bed and flew into action

"Kreacher!" The house elf popped into the bedroom."You are to apparate to Draco Malfoy's bedroom, bring him straight here to my room and then return to your duties. You are not to communicate these orders or your actions to anybody in any way without my permission. Is that clear?" The elf mumbled a confirmation and a few customary insults. "Now, Kreacher," and with that the elf disappeared. He almost immediately reappeared with a terrified looking Draco. The blond looked at his friend and proceeded to break down. Harry's heart broke as he heard the sound that escaped the other boy. He saw Draco start to sink towards the floor and caught him, lowering them both gently. Remus appeared in the doorway, raising an eyebrow towards Harry. Harry only shook his head, mouthing "later." Remus left and Harry held is broken friend and allowed him to cry into his jumper. Neither boy said a word as Draco's tears ran out. When Draco fell asleep, Remus reappeared.

"So? Care to explain why a 15 year old boy with a mark has suddenly appeared in your bedroom and has cried himself to sleep in your lap?" Remus had a hint of amusement behind his voice, and Harry didn't miss it, nor did he match it.

"I think you should read the letter on my bed first." Harry watched Remus pale at the contents of the letter. "Is this..." Harry nodded.

"Merlin, this boy..."

"I received that letter, sent Kreacher to bring him here. When he arrived, he looked terrified and like he had already cried. He saw me and just lost it. I've never seen him this messed up, Remus, but I'm going to help him." Remus only nodded. He walked across the room to make his exit downstairs.

"I'll talk to Sirius and then we can discuss this more later, the four of us. Do you need me to move him to the bed or another room?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm fine like this, but thank you." Harry heard Remus explaining what happened to his godfather while he thought of a way to fix this.


	6. New Allies

Draco woke up to find himself in a sleeping Harry's lap. Every inch of him hurt and his entire body was stiff. He raised his head and saw two men standing in the door. He shot up into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he woke Harry.

"Sorry to wake you, cousin. Sleep well?" Draco could here the light amusement in the dark haired man's voice

"C'mon, Sirius, don't give him a hard time." The sandy haired man scolded his companion. "We have much to discuss if you two could meet us downstairs please?" Remus retreated, dragging a whining Sirius behind him.

"Why do you have to be so serious?"

"Because this is a serious issue, Padfoot." They continued to bicker the rest of the way downstairs.

"Well, I guess we better head down." Draco turned to see Harry changing into a clean t-shirt. "My godfather is many things, but patient, he isn't." Harry chuckles as he moved to leave. Draco didn't get up. "Coming? Sirius will levitate us down if we take to long."

"I can't by myself. It hurts too much." Draco whispered, embarrassed at being helpless. Harry came over and lifted Draco, carrying him down to the couch. Draco felt the couch sag as Harry sat next to him.

"Well, jumping right in, Draco can you please tell us what happened? We've already heard Harry's side." Remus seemed to be taking the lead. Draco sat there and told them everything. He could see everyone's emotions change to anger when he came to the part about being cursed repeatedly. He ended his story with coming to the Black house. Harry jumped in, explaining how he got Draco to his room.

"Thank you." The words felt foreign on Draco's tongue.

"Well, I think we should eat now. I'm starving." Sirius sounded like he was the kid.

"You're always hungry!" Remus and Harry seemed to speak in unison. They all ate and soon retired to their respective rooms. Draco stopped Harry at the top of the stairs.

"Can we just sit in your room and talk?" Draco knew the fear he felt had creeped into his voice.

"Sure." Harry flashed Draco a reassuring smile. The two boys sat on the bed and talked about everything they could think of for hours. Eventually, they fell asleep, reverse of each other, toe to head. Both boys slept well, that evening, Draco taking comfort in not being alone.


	7. Scars and Laughter

"Morning, boys." Draco stirred at the sound of Remus' voice. He hadn't realized they'd fallen asleep. "How's the pain, Draco?"

"Improving but still there." Draco opened his eyes and found himself looking at Harry's maroon socks.

"You can take breakfast up here, but don't make it a habit, please." Draco nodded before poking Harry's feet to wake him.

"I'm up. And don't touch m'feet." The dark haired boy was mumbling into the bed. Draco turned back to the door, mouth open to say something, only to find the werewolf had already left.

"Why do you live with Remus and Sirius?" Draco finally got the courage to ask questions while they ate.

"Well, Sirius is my godfather, and both of them were best friends with my parents. Sirius was still young when he got custody of me, so Remus moved in to help him."

"It's odd that you are with a Black and a werewolf, though."

"My parents didn't see it that way. They were all very close. In school, it was Sirius, Remus, my dad and this guy named Peter. They were the Fred and George of their day, inseparable, too. Then, my dad got with my mom and got married after graduation. They had me not too long after. They learned Voldemort was after them and went into hiding. Sirius suggested Peter be the secret keeper but Peter turned him over to Voldemort. Everyone thought it was Sirius and he went to trial, but Remus helped prove his innocence. I lived with my mom's sister and her family. Sirius fought for custody of me for years. I was 4 when he got me. He was so upset too because he saw the signs." Harry stopped talking but didn't seem upset. More like he'd come to terms with his past.

"The signs?" Draco wasn't sure what his companion meant by that.

"Of how they treated me. I came to him with scars and bruises and my ribs sticking out. They neglected me and smacked me around. Their son used me as a punching bag." Draco could tell Harry was baring more to him than he did most people. In a ouch of luck, the blind asked the only question on his mind.

"Can I see them?" Harry removed his shirt so Draco could the scars. "How'd you get all these?"

"Some were accidents and some were from my cousin. I don't really remember very well, to be honest." Harry sighed so Draco dropped it. They continued talking about anything under the sun but what the boys didn't see was Sirius and Remus were looking on, smiles on their faces. They were just happy their son had a friend he trusted so completely.


	8. La Nuit Est Un Traître

**All Draco could see was that cold, snake-like face. He heard "Crucio!" And could feel his body convulse with pain. His screams were tearing his throat apart.**

"Draco! It's me, it's Harry. I've got you, you're safe." Draco snaps to consciousness being grabbed gently. He felt someone wipe his face.

"Sorry I woke you?" Draco's voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Who's there?!" Sirius in lounge pants and no shirt, exposing his numerous tattoos, appeared in the door way, wand at the ready. Remus showed up right behind him, in a ratty t-shirt and boxers, scanning for threats.

"It was just Draco having a nightmare. I was awake already, so I came in. You two can go to bed." The two men retreated to go back to sleep, Sirius mumbling something about needing his beauty sleep.

"Why were you awake?" Draco hated how his voice croaked.

"You aren't the only one with nightmares, Draco." Harry looked tired.

"Why do you have nightmares?"

"I was mistreated by my family, saw my parents murdered in front of me, and had that same mass murderer repeatedly trying to kill me since I was only a year old. Honestly it'd be odd if I didn't." Harry chuckled wryly. 

"Thank you for waking me up," Draco looked down shyly, "good night, I guess." Draco assumed Harry would go back to his own bed.

"Move over. I can't sleep, you will probably have trouble sleeping, so I figured I'd hang around." Draco looked at his friend gobsmacked. Harry sighed and moved his friend so the blond was up against him. Draco could feel Harry playing with his hair as he laid there. Harry continued to talk about quidditch in a low voice, lulling sleep out of the shaky blond. He could have sworn he heard Harry say something about him being beautiful but he wasn't sure. Draco dreamed of a normal, warless life where kids like Harry and Draco could have childhoods, could be happy, could be themselves. It was a peaceful sleep, assisted by the comforting body heat of the boy laying under his back.


	9. Noel

Draco woke suddenly with a hiss, his left arm burning suspiciously. The sudden movement, and the hissing, woke the other boy.

"Everything okay?" Harry was alert and looking at Draco with concern.

"The mark. It burns. He must be gathering the others." Draco sounded scared and looked even more terrified.

"Don't worry. He can't find you here, our wards are too good. Dumbledore himself helped Sirius and Remus, who are also really good at magic, raise them." The brunette's voice was quiet but sure, in a way that left his friend no choice but to trust him. Draco looked at Harry for a while, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything. I don't know what else I'd have done." Draco meant every word he spoke.

"Of course, Draco. I wouldn't leave you to suffer. Ever." Harry, then stood up and stretched his hand out for Draco to follow him. Draco took the outstretched hand, not even thinking that he was holding hands with the Harry Potter, but knowing he felt safe with this boy.

Both boys were shocked when they went downstairs. In the events of the last few days, they had somehow forgotten that it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Sirius beamed like a child in Honeydukes.

"But I don't have anything for you guys." Draco looked down, embarrassed at his lack of gifts for his hosts.

"Nothing to worry about. We are gonna have breakfast, and then get ready. The Weasleys should be here for lunch, I believe. So dress at least partly nice." The last sentence seemed to be aimed at Sirius and Harry, both of whom feigned insult. As Remus gestured the boys to go eat, Sirius noticed something the boys didn't. They hadn't let go of each other's hands until they sat to eat. Everyone chatted as they enjoyed breakfast, avoiding the heavier topics.

"So are you to like...." Draco looked back and forth between the two men.

"No, we are just friends. I live here because, a) I help with Harry, b) Sirius hates living alone, and c) not everyone wants to rent to a werewolf. Though you aren't the first to question our relationship." Both Sirius and Remus chuckled. "What about you boys? Any lucky ladies? Or dudes?" Remus leaned forward with interest.

"No." Both teens responded together.

"I'm not exactly popular at school. A son of a death eater chumming it up with the Chosen One? Don't exactly have guys lining up for my hand." Draco just shrugged. Remus, looking at the wall clock, realized how late it was getting and ushered the boys upstairs to shower, noting they were in the same clothes from Friday.

"Here." Once upstairs, Harry handed Draco a set of clothes. "I figured what doesn't fit you, can be magically altered." Harry had a warm expression on his face as he directed the blond to bathroom, where they took their turns getting cleaned up.

"Why do I have a 'H' sweater?" Draco looked down at the green material that matched Harry's eyes.

"I didn't think you wanted to wear maroon, so that's all I had." Harry seemed to look pleased that Draco was wearing his sweater. "You ready?" Draco nodded and the two teens headed downstairs.

"Oh good, he's in sleeves. I didn't tell them about why Draco is here. Figured we could save the unsavory explanations for after Boxing Day." Draco felt relieved. He wasn't quite ready to face the questions he knew were coming. Soon the guests arrived and they wasted no time opening presents. Draco was surprised that he got a few. A Gryffindor scarf from Remus and Sirius, obviously meant as a joke, a muggle book from Hermione, a broom from Harry (which earned the bulkier boy a hug), and his wand with a note only reading "sorry" in his mother's handwriting. Soon, Draco opened his last package, homemade fudge and a yellow sweater with green stars.

"Thought I could give you colors if both your native house, and your adoptive house." Mrs. Weasley looked quite warmly at Draco. "Go ahead and try it on."

As Draco removed on sweater for another, he heard an audible gasp from the red headed family.

"You bloody Death Eater," was all Draco heard before the youngest Weasley son tackled him. Harry pulled Ron off of him, throwing him into Sirius and Remus, the men grabbing hold of the teen. Draco, with tears running down his face, ran upstairs and locked himself in the only place he felt safe.

After some yelling downstairs, it sounded like Harry was pissed, Draco heard a knock on the door.

"Please, Draco, let me in," Harry's voice sounded much calmer than when Draco could hear him yelling downstairs, "I know you're upset but please, don't lock yourself away. I took care of Ron. Actually I'm almost certain I broke his nose." Harry said the last part a bit quieter.

"You broke his nose?" A puffy eyed Draco opened the door.

"Yeah I think so." Harry offered up his busted, and bloody, fist as proof. Grabbing Harry's other hand, Draco trudged back down to the others, knowing he'd have to face this eventually.


	10. Boxing Day Came Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

Harry was watching Draco open presents. It was the happiest he'd seen his friend in a little while. Soon the blond was opening his very own Weasley sweater. Mrs. Weasley was soon urging Draco to try on his new sweater. Distracted by the bit of skin the other boy accidentally exposed when his shirt cam up with his sweater, Harry completely forgot why he had a sweater on in the first place.

"You bloody Death Eater!" Soon Ron was on top of Draco. Before the ginger could land any hits, Harry threw Ron off of his friend into Sirius and Remus. The men caught the teen, both having good reflexes, and kept him from further attacking the Malfoy boy. After Draco ran off, Harry hearing what he thought was his own bedroom door slam. The angry brunette turned and got Ron square in the middle of his face, hearing a satisfying crack. Soon, Harry was being held back by the twins.

"You heartless git! He was tortured and forced into something he doesn't even believe in! You can't imagine what he's been through! You don't have to hear him scream, reliving the worst day of his life in his sleep! You are disgusting!" Ron had been released by the two men and shrank back away from his former friend. "Get off of me." Harry shook the twins off and ran up the stairs after Draco. When he reached the door, he could hear soft sobs on the other side. Draco was able to be coaxed out by learning how Harry stood up to Weasley. Seeing Draco appear in the door, puffy eyed and red faced, broke Harry's heart.


	11. Visiting The Wizard Of Oz

When Draco made it downstairs, the Weasley family had left.

"You ok, cousin?" Draco nodded

"Harry what about you?"

"I'm sorry about Christmas, Moony."

Remus just hugged Harry before Sirius decided they should eat, whining he was hungry.

"Is he always hungry?" Draco looked at Remus.

"As long as I've known him," the werewolf laughed. "So Sirius and I have something to go do, so you two can stay here as long as you stay in the house."

"Sure," Harry responded between bites of lunch.

"Draco, a word." Draco followed Remus to have a private conversation. "I know you feel like hiding right now." It was as if Remus had read Draco's mind, who had planned to sit in his room today, not wanting to cause Harry more stress. "Please don't. What Harry did for you, he's only ever done for Sirius and I. He cares a lot. If you shut yourself off now, you'll only hurt him. And then Sirius might mail you. Please?" Draco nodded.

"I wouldn't try to hurt him. He's treated me better than any of my old 'friends' ever did. I won't push him out." Remus left him standing in the living room as he and Sirius flooed somewhere.

After they finished eating, the boys settled into the couch. Draco was reading, or at least attempting to. Harry kept interrupting him. Finally he put the book down. The boys had removed their sweaters, getting too warm. They rough housed and wrestled before relaxing back into the sofa. As the night grew on, they put the sweaters on, not realizing they had swapped. At some point, Harry had his head on Draco's lap as he excitedly discussed which teams should play the next World Cup. Without realizing, both boys fell asleep. And that's how Remus and Sirius found them. Sirius scooped up Harry, and Remus Draco and the two men put them in their respective beds, giving each other a look that said this was anything but an inconvenience.

Several hours later, Draco was returning to his room from the bathroom when he heard Harry thrashing in his bed. Looking in, he realized the other boy was having a nightmare. Draco, upon instinct, crawled into bed beside his friend, pulling him close and ssshhhing him until he relaxed. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair before sleep overtook him.


	12. Somni Oscula

The next evening, Neville, Dean, and Seamus showed up for a boy's night in. One of the boys had brought fire whiskey.

Several hours later, the three guests were sloshed. Draco and Harry, who'd decided not to drink, were sharing the only butter beer they could find.

"Truth or Dare, Potter," Seamus slurred.

"Dare."

"Kiss the most attractive person in here," Seamus giggled. Both he and Dean puckered their lips. Harry however, grabbed Draco by back if the neck and soon, they were both kissing passionately. When they came up for air, Harry pulled Draco on his lap, playing the rest of the night like that. The most extreme of the dares included Neville charming his hair bright pink, Dean staying naked the rest of the night, and Seamus running down stairs yelling "PENIS!" at a confused Remus and Sirius. By the end of the night, Dean and Seamus passed out and Harry let Neville have his bed. Draco led Harry to his own room, where they cuddled and kissed until they eventually fell asleep, each other's presence keeping the nightmares at bay.


	13. Something Is Blossoming

"Well, this is becoming a habit." Remus stood in the doorway with a cup of coffe. "Now, I wonder how hung over you are, compared to the other boys." Draco opened his eyes to see Remus looking at them with raised eyebrow.

"We didn't drink," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Good, than you can clean the mess poor Neville made in your room." And just like that, Remus was gone. Harry groaned before getting up, pulling Draco behind him down to breakfast. Draco cleaned up the sick in Harry's room as they passed, with a wave of his wand. When they reached the kitchen, the three guests had their heads hung, Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet, Remus was eating, and all five of them had coffee. Harry sat beside his godfather, pulling Draco onto his lap and stealing Sirius' coffee.

"Morning!" Draco guessed Sirius was being intentionally loud to mess with the hungover teens. It worked, as they all groaned and sunk their head lower. "It seems we missed all the fun last night, Moony."

"So we did. I'm curious as to what actually happened." Remus and Sirius were smirking at each other.

"I went upstairs to wake up my favorite godson-" "-I'm your only godson-" "-to find a pink haired boy vomiting on the carpet, one boy actually naked," Dean blushed, "and next to the naked boy, the boy who yelled genitalia at me last night." Sirius turned to Harry and Draco. "And my best friend finds our honorary son in bed with his best friend, and they apparently were sober for all this." Sirius looked expectantly at the two boys, awaiting an answer.

"Truth or dare, padfoot." Harry looked disinterested in Sirius' antics.

"And what, pray tell, was your dare?" Remus rejoined the conversation.

"Kiss the most attractive person there." Harry really did sound nonchalant.

"And who was that?" Remus shot Sirius a knowing look.

"Him." Harry kissed Draco's lips quickly.

Draco saw everyone's eyes grow twice in size and the two adults exchange glances.

"Well, I've got hangover potions, since I don't want your guardians throttling me and Sirius." Remus looked a little awkward, and Sirius mischievous. Once the boys drank their potions, they looked more alive.

"My nan's gonna kill me." Everyone looked at Neville, uncertain. "I don't know how to fix this." Neville sounded hopeless as he pointed to the bright pink locks on his head. With a wave of a wand, Sirius fixed his hair, and Neville thanked him as he flooed home.

"Well, I better get going. Me mum's expecting me and Dean here." Seamus and Dean were soon gone as well.

"Oh, boys, a minute please." Remus waved the boys to sit down when they went to leave. "I need to tell you guys of a few changes. First of all, Draco, you will have a new dorm, and join Harry in all your classes for now on, for your safety. Also, Sirius and I will join the staff as Defence teachers, since that hag was sacked. Apparently, even Fudge can't overlook torturing students for detention."

"Who'd she torture?" Draco looked concerned.

"Me. Blood quill." Harry showed Draco the back of his hand, which read, I must not tell lies in Harry's handwriting as little scars. All Draco could do was gasp.

"Now, I need you two to stay safe and out of trouble, please. We have enough on our plates with the Order and teaching to worry about you getting detention. But if something does happen, I do need you to tell one of us. We are their for your protection as well as to teach. Am I understood?" Both teens nodded. Soon everyone was lounging in the living room, each with a different book, and spent the rest of the day relaxing.


	14. War Be In The Air Tonight

Soon, Christmas holidays were over and it was time to return to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus joined Draco, Harry, Hermione, and a newly timid Ron. Draco thought the change in demeaner was probably fear of Harry.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't know. I had no right to assume about you." Ron was mumbling, blushing at the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"Umm....ok." Draco was unsure of how he felt about the apology. 

"How about we play 20 questions?" Sirius had quite a worrying grin on his face. He may have grown up (only a bit) but he was still a Marauder at heart.

"Is it an animal?" Remus sighed and indulged his friend.

"Only sometimes."

"Is it old, like you?" Harry grinned evilly as Sirius looked a bit shocked.

"OI! I'm not that old, you goblin of a child!" The compartment filled with laughter. 

"Is it you, Padfoot?" Remus looked unamused.

"YEP." Sirius popped the p and bounced in his seat like a child. They continued this game for a while, before falling into a comfortable silence. Remus and Sirius fell asleep against each other, as did Draco and Harry shortly after.

~~~

"OI! Children, wakey wakey!" Sirius began shaking the two boys. "Time to change into your robes." Sirius and Remus left the compartment to go use the loo and give the children. Hermione left the compartment to find a more private place to change. Soon, the three boys began to change. Draco and Harry paused when they heard Ron gasp. 

"Harry, where'd all those scars come from?" Ron seemed to have temporarily forgotten his fear of Harry.

"From when I was a kid. Now drop it. It's not a big deal." Harry turned his back to both boys and began to finish changing. Draco made sure his sleeves covered the bandage on his arm, which concealed his Dark Mark. He didn't want anyone to know it existed.

"Are you still sitting with us?" Draco turned to see Ron nervous.

"Yeah. The Slytherins probably hate me even more now than before." Draco seemed quite sad at the fact that he'd never be able to return to his own House. Though there weren't too children of Death Eaters at Hogwarts, there were enough for word to get around that Draco wasn't one of them anymore.

Soon, the party arrived at the castle and they went forward and started the next part of the school year, none of them knowing what was to come.


	15. Sometimes Spring is Dark

Every newspaper Draco received seemed to have reports of an increasing number of deaths. The new year seemed to bring a new, somber mood to the castle. Even Sirius had gone grim. The ministry wouldn't admit it yet, but everyone knew what the news reports meant. The parents of students worried for their kids, the kids about their families outside the castle's barriers. The teachers doing what they could to shield the children from the levity of what was happening, and Order members recognizing the signs of impending war. 

One day, Draco looked up from his food to make a comment to Hermione sitting across from him, when he caught a glimpse at the front page of a nearby student's Daily Prophet. Suddenly his world stopped, he became almost catatonic. As the teen refused to process what he had read, he couldn't hear his friends calling his name, he couldn't see Sirius, Remus, and Severus approach from the High Table, having just read the news themselves. Without saying a word, he abruptly stood up, sprinting to the nearest bathroom, not realizing he'd entered the girl's loo.

"Draco!" Suddenly, he could hear his Potions Master calling his name. He locked himself into a stall, unable to control the sobs being ripped from his chest.

"LEAVE!" Draco had screamed so loud, it reverberated around the room and those standing in corridor could hear. Severus Snape, realizing the boy had no wish to see him, left the bathroom, closing it off to the general population to give Draco some privacy.

"Draco, please its me. Come out. Snape closed the bathroom so its just us right now." The blond gave no answer as he cried himself sick. When the retching began, he heard Harry unlock the stall. Soon he could feel his back being rubbed.

"I am so sorry, Draco." Draco turned to look at Harry.

"I-I-It's all MY fault! I'm why he killed them! If I had never left, they'd be alive!" Draco began sobbing even harder, which he didn't think was possible, as the brunette wrapped his arms around him. Harry sat on the bathroom floor, holding Draco as he cried until he had no more tears.

"You read these articles, you see the names, but it doesn't really click until it's someone you know." Draco spoke in nothing more than a small whisper.

"I know. I see those names, too. Every once in a while I come across the name of someone I knew as a child or the name of an Order member, and it's all I can do not to break down. I see students come to meals with red, puffy eyes. We all see that the world is changing, deteriorating." Harry ended his statements with a kiss on Draco's head.

"How many?" Draco finally looked at Harry.

"How many what?" Draco sat straighter.

"How many people killed since Christmas? It's May, not even half a year. How many have they killed?" Draco had a sad but fierce in his eyes.

"Last night, Sirius told me about 50 wizards and hundreds muggles, though the Ministry is trying to pretend the muggle killings are freak accidents. Bridge collapses, schools exploding, they are to kill as many in one event as they can." Harry looked sad, almost defeated. He hated hearing about the deaths. Draco knew every death that happened because of Voldemort, Harry blamed himself, believing he should be able to protect them, or that he should have somehow defeated the madman last year. 

"Come on, let's go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey should have a potion for your nerves." Harry dragged Draco behind him, showing Draco he had no choice but to see the Matron of Hogwarts.

When they arrived at their destination, Madam Pomfrey made Draco lay down to rest, and soon an exhausted sleep over took him.

"We have to do SOMETHING, Moony!" Draco awoke to a commotion outside the curtains surrounding his hospital bed.

"There is nothing we can do, son. I wish there was, I really do. Dumbledore knows what he is doing. we can't be reckless about this, or our names will be added to those in the Prophet."

"If we don't do something soon, there won't be anyone to mourn our names in that blasted snot-rag. Sirius, come on, you know I'm right!" Harry sounded desperate for support.

"Cub, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but you should listen to Moony. We don't know enough to fight a battle. The Order isn't ready. And you are 15! I know you aren't ready and the last thing in the world I want is to lose you." Sirius sounded pained, concerned, and defeated. Draco had never heard so much negative feelings in the man's voice before.

"So I have to sit by and watch everything unravel? I can see how bad things are getting, Padfoot. I hear the whispering. I see you and Remus coming out of your office teary eyed after a member's name is in the Prophet. I see Remus looking even frailer every month than before. I've watched the humor and spirit drain from you. I see the glint in Dumbledore's eyes gone. I sat on the floor while Draco, so delirious from his parent's death he didn't know he was in a girl's restroom, cried so hard it broke my heart. I see all these kids, some first years, become orphans, including him now. I can stand it anymore! We have to fix this and soon. I'm prepared this time. I've been woking, training hard. I'm not letting anyone else die because I was incompetent last year!" Harry stopped short as the two men gasped.

"Harry James Potter, none of this is your fault. The muggle attacks, the murders, the Malfoy's deaths, they are all his fault. No one is responsible for Voldemort's actions but himself. You need to stop blaming yourself. Now go back in there before Draco wakes up. He is gonna need you now more than ever. We will see you after dinner. I've already asked Hermione to grab the day's classwork for the two of you." Draco quickly closed his eyes again, feigning sleep. He heard two sets of footsteps retreat as someone grabbed his hand. Draco Malfoy knew, in that moment, that no matter what happened or how bad this got, he was okay for now.


	16. Infiltration

To protect the student, Hogwarts had stayed open for the summer that year. Harry and Draco had been among the students who stayed. Draco had begun to worry about Harry. The boy barely ate anymore. He'd lost enough weight, that even Sirius was worried. There was a shortage of laughter. No one talked to those not in their circle. Distrust grew every report of Death Eater activity. The ministry had finally admitted everyone's greatest fear. By Christmas holidays, half the students had been pulled from school by their families. Seamus had refused to let his mom pull him from school and had received a Howler one morning. Draco had only seen Harry's determined demeanor falter once. His cousin, with whom he's made up with and had been owling with recently, was the victim of a dementer attack and was permanently a patient at St. Mungo's, nothing more than a vegetable. Harry had gone ballistic. He destroyed the Gryffindor common room, breaking everything in sight, shattering his entire hand on the wall as he screamed explicits at the top of his lungs. The older students had to move the younger ones to the dorm. Draco had run to get Remus and Sirius.

"Sirius, Remus, you need to come. It's Harry." And with that, the three of them sprinted back to Gryffindor.

"Harry, cub, calm down!" Sirius had ran and grabbed Harry, who was still repeatedly punching the stone wall. He pulled the angry boy into his arms. With his godfather's arms around him, Harry's posture changed. He deflated and soon was crying quietly into Sirius' shirt. Remus began to put together the room, with the help of some of the 6th and 7th years.

"What happened?" Remus was looking at Draco with sadness in his eyes. 

"It was dementers. They got Dudley." Remus just nodded his head as he went to go check on the frightened underclassmen. 

Draco turned to look back at Harry and Sirius. Sirius was still holding Harry, Harry's shoulders still quaking violently with the force of his sobs. Things were getting worse. This time Harry's family had been directly attacked. Draco was pretty sure it had been on purpose. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to give the family their privacy and went for a walk on the grounds.

Soon, the school year ending. Things were worse than ever. The ministry seemed like it was being corrupted, the Prophet had fallen, werewolf and Death Eater attacks were on the rise, and there was no denying what was happening. 

It was the last week of his sixth year, and him and Harry had decided to take a walk to the astronomy tower. They were sitting under the cloak looking at the stars when suddenly neither could move. They saw Dumbledore appear in the tower and soon a crowd of Death Eaters led by Theo Nott stormed in. Draco felt the terror and dread wash over him. His blood was rushing in his ears and he couldn't hear the confrontation through his fear. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and the headmaster fell out of the tower. The spell had dissipated and Draco could feel Harry start to move, heading right towards the Death Eaters. Draco followed, chasing them. The members of the Order joined them and spells were flying past. Draco stepped over a few people in black robes stunned. McGonagall was duelling MacNair, Sirius and Remus took on the Carrow twins, Tonk tried to hold off Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. But Draco saw a mop of black hair chasing the caster of the green light. He chased after them both, running as fast as he could. Theo sent a stray stunning spell, which hit Draco, who saw nothing but black as he hit the grass.


	17. Outbreak of Curses

Draco woke up to sunlight drifting in through the window in the Hospital Wing. He looked to his side to see Harry, unconscious in the bed beside his. Both Sirius and Remus asleep, heads resting on Harry's bed. 

"Remus?" Draco knew the werewolf was a lighter sleeper than the other. Both men shot up straight at hearing the blond whisper.

"Draco, are you ok?" Both men looked beat up and haggard, and Sirius looked like he's been crying all night.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is chasing Theo." 

"Well," Remus began gently, "He stunned you. We think he was aiming for Harry and missed. He then hit Harry with a dark cutting spell. When we found you two, we had lost so much blood, we thought... anyway, we were wrong and Severus and Madam Pomfrey were able to treat him, but he probably won't wake up right away." Remus was looking at his clothes and Sirius his hands. He realized they were covered in what seemed to be Harry's blood. Draco sat in shock. Sirius only stared straight ahead, tears silently rolling down his face. Remus looked a decade older as he comforted his friend. The day after Harry finally woke up, the ministry fell and Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Draco went back to Grimmauld Place. Soon after the ministry was under control of Voldemort, Hogwarts followed. Harry and Draco, along with some of the Order members, were put on a wanted list that was announced in the Prophet. Remus, Draco, and Harry weren't allowed to leave the house. Sirius was also on the listed but he mostly left under the guise of his animagus form, as he had never bothered to register. 

"Remus, please! I'm going crazy being stuck in this house. I'll only be an hour." Draco awoke to shouting.

"No, I am not giving you your broom back. Besides, you need to pack. We leave tomorrow."

"How the hell are we supposed to find these things anyway?" Harry sounded upset for sure.

"We have an idea where a few of them are. And don't swear at me." Remus seemed frustrated.

Soon Harry stomped in to pack.

Months later, they had managed to destroy almost all of the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione had joined them, Hermione in hiding as a muggle born, and Ron refusing to go back to school without the others.

"I can't wait until this Voldemort business is over." Harry had gotten tired of this hiding and hunting routine.

"Harry, no! That names been cursed!" Hermione sounded scared. Before Harry had a chance to respond, they were surrounded. Curses and defensive spells were being shot everywhere. Draco was busy battling Scabior while he saw saw Hermione fighting back against Fenrir Greyback. Ron and Harry had managed to stun their adversary when a scream pierced the air. Greyback had managed to bite Hermione in the throat, making use of his artificially sharpened teeth. Taking advantage of the distraction, another snatcher shot a curse at random. The flash of green hit Ron and he collapsed onto the grass. Sirius and Remus, having stunned, a few more of the snatchers, grabbed the four teens and diapparated with them. 

"Sirius, I don't think we can help either of them." Remus sounded like it hurt him to say those words. Harry had thrown himself onto Hermione, attempting to stop her bleeding. Draco could see the blood soaking his skin, his clothes, as panic flooded his face. Sirius pulled his godson back, trying to do something, anything to get through to him. 

"Remus, can I do anything to help?" The voice was flat, as Draco seemed to be on autopilot. 

We need to bury them, then move on. I'll inform the Granger and Weasley families later." Draco just nodded and set about helping the older man.

Finally it was time to return to Hogwarts. They had snuck in, and soon a full fledged battle was occurring. Draco looked around, when it was time to look after the injured. He walked over to Sirius and Remus, who were patching each other up. 

"Draco, you ok?" Remus must have seen the darkness in his eyes. All Draco could do was shake his head. The two men pulled him into an embrace, surprising the blond. "We know, kid. I'm sorry it has to be like this. We never wanted this for you two." Draco pulled away, tears escaping onto his unreadable face. Without a word, he left them sitting there and began performing non-verbal healing spells on injured students and adults alike. He didn't see Harry among the injured. Suddenly they heard Voldemort, and Draco exited the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus. Everyone was standing outside as Voldemort and the Death Eaters appeared, forcing Hagrid to walk with something in his arms.

"Harry Potter is dead." Draco didn't hear another word that was said. Sirius was screaming, Remus holding him back, as Draco hit his knees. It can't be true, he thought. Harry was always ok. Another flash of green appeared. Draco was shocked, as it had come from their side. Neville stood, wand raised, as Voldemort fell, his lifeless body thunking as it hit the cobblestones. Suddenly, spells were being cast everywhere. Some of the Death Eaters disappeared.

"Hello, Draco." Bellatrix stood in front of him. "Did you hear about your parents?"

"Don't speak of them, you psycho!" Draco didn't want to hear about his parents death. Ever.

"Why, don't you want to know what I did? Hear how they begged for their lives? Learn how I-"

"Avada Kadavra!" A green light erupted from Draco's want, silencing his aunt forever. Next thing he knew, Draco's world had gone black and he was passed out before he even hit the ground.


	18. Hospitals are Bad Habits

Draco woke up in a hospital bed. Again. This was becoming a bad habit. But, as soon as he was awake, he saw three pairs of eyes looking at him, watching him.

"Draco! Oh thank Merlin you're awake. I don't think I could stand one more minute of waiting for you, worried you wouldn't make it. I've been-"

"Harry," Remus cut in, "relax before you put the poor boy back into a coma." Draco shot him a thankful glance.

"I thought you were dead. I thought it was just me, now. I thought I had no one." Draco looked at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Is that why you let yourself get caught unaware when you fought you're aunt?" Harry suddenly seemed upset.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Dolohov cast a spell at you. And then I saw you hit the ground. I thought he killed you." Harry was getting redder in the face as he spoke.

"I didn't see Dolohov. All I knew is that you were dead, and he was dead and that she was bragging about what she did to my parents." Draco didn't want to look into Harry's eyes.

"Draco, you wouldn't be alone. You realize that right? You still have me and Sirius. You have Andromeda. Andromeda's daughter... Well, lets just leave it at the fact that there were a lot of casualties on both sides." Remus looked out the window. Draco remembered helping him bury a few of those casualties.

"I did it, didn't I?" A sudden realization hit the blond.

"Did what, love?" Suddenly, Harry sounded concerned, using the name he only said when they were alone or Draco was extremely upset.

"I'm a murderer. I'm no better than her." Draco's whisper was barely audible. A single tear ran down his face and left one small wet spot on the sheet in his lap.

"Bellatrix is dead, yes." It was Remus who answered, though he already knew. Before anyone could react, Draco was out of bed, running unsteadily down the hallway. Draco could hear feet behind him. There was a mixture of "Mr. Malfoy" from Healers and "Draco" from his friends but he ignored them all as he ran out the door of St. Mungo's. He grew even more unsteady and fell on all fours, retching in the grass in front of him. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"Stop, Harry, I don't deserve-"

"I'm not Harry." Draco heard his cousin's voice. "I know what you're going to say. You don't deserve him. Between the mark on your arm and the blood on your hands, you don't deserve anyone's love. You think you're the first person to have these thoughts? I asked Remus to stay with Harry. Let's calm you down, and then i think we should talk."

Once Draco was calm enough to move somewhere else, Sirius helped him walk to a nearby bench under a tree.

"What were you talking about back there?" Draco wondered what this puppy of a man could have possibly done to understand these feelings.

"Well, I got my best friend and his wife killed, leaving their only son an orphan. And then my guilt pushed me not to fight back against my charges at first, leaving my godson to live with those pathetic excuses of humans."

"How'd you get the Potters killed? I don't understand. I thought that was Pettigrew?"

"Well, when we learned Voldemort was after James and Lily, Dumbledore suggested we set up a Fidelius charm around their house in Godric's Hollow. They wanted to use me as a secret keeper, but I persuaded them to use Peter. i was an obvious choice. Peter, small, talentless, bumbling thing that he was, i was sure no one would think it was him. I didn't tell any one else about the switch, especially not Remus. See, we knew there was a spy within the Order, someone close to the Potters so Remus and I suspected each other. Turned out, Peter had been passing information for a year. I felt so bad about what happened, I let them arrest me. I figured I deserved Azkaban. Dumbledore let Remus visit me. I explained what had really happened and when he told me what had happened to Harry, I knew we had to get him. Remus petitioned for my trial. Between our memories and my testimony under Veritaserum, I was able to be cleared. They did eventually find Peter. After I was cleared, it was hard to get Harry. I'D been in jail for a few years and was still adjusting to life again, and Remus was a registered werewolf. The first night we had him, I saw all his scars. I felt so terrible. the only way i made it through all the guilt was Remus. Besides Harry, we were all each other had left. I don't deserve Harry or Remus, but they don't deserve to lose any more people. That includes you. You are family now."

Draco looked at the teary eyed Sirius. He gave his cousin a hug and stood up, unsteady on his feet.

"Shall we go in to see them than?" Draco still sounded quiet and shakey but there was a determination there as well. Sirius chuckled and assisted him back into the hospital.

"I'm so sorry I ran out like that Harry. I don't deserve you, but someone wise told me you don't deserve to not have me." Remus and Harry looked shocked. "Harry, one more thing. I love you."


	19. "I take that as a yes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

"Where are we going?" No, Draco was not above whining. 

"It's your first full day home from St. Mungo's. I wanted to celebrate. Now stop whining and come on." Harry had a huge grin on his face. The boys apparated to a beautiful and secluded hill with a view of the city lights. Harry had laid out a nice picnic and had hung some enchanted lights above them. It was gorgeous, Draco couldn't help but stare at it. Inside the basket was all his favorite foods. They sat and ate, they enjoyed the view, they talked and laughed. Draco was the happiest he had been in a long time. Just as he began to think it couldn't get any better, he saw Harry pull something out of his pocket.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, these last few years have been...hard. We've been through a lot, but we had each other. Neither of us would have made it through the war without the other. At least, not in one piece. I thought I lost you when I saw you fall. But you pulled through. And you've made me so happy. There is only one way you could possibly make me happier. Draco, please marry me. I don't ever want to lose you." Draco jumped up and kissed Harry. 

Soon, the kiss deepened. with every passing moment, the boys both seemed to grow hungrier for each other. Harry bit Draco's lip, asking permission. Draco playfully bit back and their tongues swirled, both of them taking in each other. Draco removed Harry's shirt in one swift motion before Draco removed his own shirt. Harry decided to take control and soon he was laying over the blond, pinning his wrists down. Harry formed a line of kisses down Draco's jaw, down the middle of his chest, down his happy trail, his mouth stopping right above his pants line. As he unbuttoned the jeans, Harry could hear Draco's voice hitch.

"This ok?" Harry's voice was thick and low.

"Yes," was all Draco could whisper, his whole body tingling with anticipation.

Draco was now completely naked before his fiance. There was an audible gasp as Harry covered Draco's erection with his mouth. Harry pressed his tongue against the sensitive spot underneath Draco's penis. As Harry began to suck, going deeper each time, Draco couldn't hold back the moans building up.

Before Draco could finish, Harry had stopped, having caused the blond to whimper in disappointment. Harry removed his own pants. He used his fingers to relax and prepare Draco, simultaneously kissing every square inch of skin he could reach, leaving a few hickeys on Draco's back. Using a lubrication spell, Harry very slowly entered Draco.

"Okay?" Harry had lost the ability to form full sentences. All Draco could manage was a nod. Harry pushed further, going deep enough to hit the bundle nerves. Draco let out a noise he had never made before. The feeling was unreal, indescribable. Noting his reaction, Harry made sure he hit the same spot again. Between the feeling of Draco, and the other boy's ungodly noises, Harry knew he was going to lose control soon. A few more thrusts, and Harry could feel himself orgasm. The feeling of Harry finishing against his prostate put Draco over the edge. He felt his whole body tremor with pleasure before Harry pulled out, cleaning them both up.

"I take that as a yes?" Harry chuckled. 

"Definitely," Draco panted. Both boys dressed again, not wanting someone to come across them naked, and cuddled admiring the stars, until the both fell asleep.


	20. It Was Time To Start A New Adventure

"Damn it, Harry!" Draco was very upset as he walked into his husband's hospital room. "This is the third time you've been here with work related injuries! You promised me you'd be more careful! And you requested I not be your healer this time?"

"I didn't want to worry you, Draco." Harry looked like a scolded child. "I'm ok."

"You are most definitely not ok. Lavender Brown, of all the healers here, had to tell me what happened! You're lucky I don't curse you myself." Suddenly Draco's demeanor changed. "I can't keep doing this." It came out as a whisper.

"What does that mean, Draco?" Harry began to imagine the worst.

"I can't sit here every day wondering whether or not you'll come home. Every time you leave, I'm terrified that it'll be the last time I see you. I age a decade every time I hear you've been brought here. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Draco was near tears.

"What do you want from me? I'm head auror. This is part of my job. I'm careful enough not to risk my life. I would never leave you like that, Draco. Never. You are the world to me. You are the reason I push through all this SHIT. So I can come home to our life together."

"Leave." Harry gasped, misunderstanding the healer. "Quit the Aurors. Take some boring desk job, go back to Hogwarts, be one of those people who make up excuses to muggles about magic, I don't care. But I need to know I'll see you again, and not while you are crippled in a hospital bed."

"Draco, I don't need to quit. They want to let me go." Harry's voice was low. Draco's head snapped up in surprise. "Lavender didn't tell how bad today was, did she?" Draco shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "The didn't just use the Cruciatus curse on me. They threw in a few other dark curses, including one that snapped my leg clean off. I didn't know how to tell you, that's why I requested someone different. I broke my promise about being careful and there's nothing they can do to fix me, since it was blasted off." Harry had also begun to feel tears streaming down his face.

"What do you mean, other curses? What else did they do, Harry?" Draco was scared of the answer. All Harry did in response was lift his shirt, revealing the new scars beneath, knowing Draco would understand.

"No more raids. No more hospital visits. No more worried you're dead. No more Aurors. Please, Harry, please. I'm begging you. Begging for the second time ever in my whole life. I don't want to see you die." The tears streaming down his face grew.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm not leaving you. I could never lose you. We will figure something out. I promise, you'll have what you deserve." Harry and Draco held on desperately to each other.

Later on, Sirius and Remus joined the boys at St. Mungo's.

"Merlin, Harry. Remus and I aren't ready to lose a son. You should have been more careful."

"I know, Padfoot. But I'm done. I told Draco he wouldn't have to worry about me on the job anymore. I owled in my letter of resignation to Kingsley. I just don't know what to do now. I've been fighting since I was 11. It's all I know." Harry sighed.

"Well, you know, your favorite co-DADA teacher are retiring. They'll need our replacement. And I'm sure Headmistress will have a position for him too, if he wanted it." Remus grinned at Harry.

"I'll ask her right away."  
========  
"Draco, guess what?"

"You've learned how not to be a reckless Gryffindor?" Draco shot back.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No, I was going to say I found a solution to the no Auror thing. Hogwarts needs a new Defence teacher. I'm more than qualified. I've already been accepted to the position." Harry was beaming.

"So, if you leave, when will I be able to see you?" Draco tried not to let the disappointment show in his voice.

"That's the best part. You can see me any time you want. Pomfrey is finally retiring. Hogwarts needs a new healer. And now you'll be the first to know if I'm hurt." Harry was practically bouncing at the prospect.

"Really? Then yes I'll do it."

September first saw Draco and Harry boarding the train once again, but as husbands. It was time to start a new adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on, Harry don't get all sappy on me." Draco tried to sound brave, nonchalant.

"I am not being sappy, you are just imagining things, being the senile old man that you are." Harry forced a smile, but the sadness was still in his eyes.

"OI! We are the same age, you git. So if I'm an old man, than so are you." Draco wished he had the strength to run his hands through the grey hair that used to be black.

"We did good, didn't we?" Harry let the wistfulness settle in his face this time.

"I'd like to think so." Draco sighed as he thought of their years together, as Healer and Auror, their careers at Hogwarts, the young witches and wizards who had no family left that used to run around the halls their large home, the orphanage they ran. Yes, they did good, indeed.

But all that was over. There were no more nights of Healer Malfoy yelling at Auror Potter for getting hurt on a raid. No more students sought Professor Potter and Healer Malfoy. No little feet padded through the house. No more babies cried in the orphanage, as all the war orphans grew up, the students graduated, the ministry got a new Head Auror. Now it was just the two extremely old men. Draco thought of the scar on his arm, the one that used to burn the darkest black, the skull and snake that started all this, made this life of his possible. He thought of all those times he worried about Harry, the man who seemed perpetually injured. He thought of all the beauty they brought to a post war world.

But now he was too weak to even lift his arm. How had this happened? It seemed only yesterday he sat at the Gryffindor table for the first time, only an hour ago that he had scolded his husband for getting hurt and not telling him, only a half an hour ago that they went back to Hogwarts, only a minute ago that they took in children with no families, only a second ago they retired to live peacefully together.

Despite this weakness, he was the luckiest man in the world. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"What are you thinking, love?" Bright green eyes looked back at Draco, eyes that never dulled in all their years.

"I'm scared, Harry." Had he actually just said those words out loud?

"Of?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at his white-haired husband.

"I don't want to be forgotten." It was the quietest of whispers.

"Even if the world forgets you, I could never forget the amazing Draco Malfoy." There was such an earnest tone to the voice. A single tear ran down Harry's face, knowing what he'd given permission for. All at once, Draco knew it was ok. He wasn't scared anymore.

And with a content grin on his face, Draco's world went black for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the ending of the writing. Just of this book. I shall write a sequel that takes place between chapter 20 and this. Enjoy, lovelies.


End file.
